Vampires in Storybrooke
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Davina has been been having the same dream for her whole life but a couple years ago the dream changed and now her dreams are more vivid but always about the same people.
1. Davina's dreams

**I'm back with another new story this time it's kolvina instead of Klaroline. Klaroline is in it but they make appearances it's mostly kolvina and Davina finding out who she is.**

 **Leave a review, follow and favorite I love reading your feedback.**

 **Everything in italics is what Davina is dreaming.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time or the originals**

 **Xxx**

 _A long brown haired woman puts her one month old baby daughter in an enchanted wardrobe to save her she kisses the baby and says I love you._

 **Xxx**

Davina Claire gasps awake sitting up in bed startling her vampire boyfriend sleeping next to her " Darling did you have the dream again?"

Davina looks back at Kol Mikaelson who is rubbing his eyes " Yes but it was different this time."

Kol brings her back back down and she rests her head on his arm " Tell me."

Since Davina can remember she has had the same dream never changing she also never sees their faces she hears them and sees their bodies but doesn't see their face. "You know how it's always the same I see a woman putting a baby in a tree she kisses the baby and says I love you."

Kol nods " This time there was more."

 _The same woman in a hospital gown and a purple coat with unbrushed long tangled hair telling a man in a black suit she loves him. They hug and he tells her he loves her too. They're in the woods. "Our daughter we have to find our daughter."_

 _The man in the black suit brings the woman up to a very old well " This will help us find her."_

 _The man in the black suit drops a vile of purple liquid into the well and purple smoke starts coming out of the well and surrounding the whole town._

 **Xxx**

 _ **Four months later:**_

 _The man in the black suit is laying on a cot in the back of a shop talking to a younger man in a coat. The man in the black suit is dying while the other man is holding his hand and has his forehead on the dying man's forehead. "Your sister I need to find your sister."_

 _"Papa I don't have a sister."_

 _"Yes you do I had her after I lost you she landed in this world I like you did. Find your sister."_

 _The man in the coat nods._

 **Xxx**

 _ **A year and three months:**_

 _The man in the black suit marries the long brown haired woman by the well. It was a beautiful small wedding only four people were there but Davina still can't see their faces._

 _ **Nine months:**_

Davina sits up in bed with her hand over her heart her dreams over the last almost two years have been incredibly vivid and still about the brown haired woman and the man in the black suit. _Tonight's dream was the Long brown haired woman found out she was pregnant with the man in the black suit's baby and that their baby was in danger._

 **Xxx**

 _ **A few months later:**_

 _The long brown haired woman drinks a cup of tea that was poisoned and it speeds up her pregnancy. While she is in labor she passes out and wakes up in a dream world she sees a man wearing a long robe on a swing " Hellp mother you know what you must do."_

 _The long brown haired woman is kneeling in front of the man crying " I will not send you away like I did your sister I can not lose another child I refuse, there has to be another way to save you and find your sister."_

 _The man in the robe pulls the long brown haired woman into a hug. " Everything will be ok you will be reunited with your children soon."_

 _"I love you."_

 _" I know and I will never forget it."_

 _She gives birth to a beautiful baby boy after she kisses he baby and says she loves him she gives the baby to another brown haired with short hair who leaves with the baby to keep him safe._

 **Xxx**

 **The next day:**

Freya Mikaelson is teaching Davina how to teleport. Davina is trying to teleport herself from the living room to the bedroom she shares with Kol upstairs. Davina repeats the spell Freya taught her and she disappears.

A few minutes later Kol who was in their bedroom waiting for his girlfriend to appear comes out and to the balcony. " Freya when are you sending Davina up?"

" She said the spell a couple minutes ago and disappeared I assumed you two were busy and didn't want to interrupt."

Kol is in front of her in a second yelling " YOU LOST MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BETTER FIND HER OR I WILL KILL YOU."

Freya has been with her family for ten years now and so much has changed Klaus got the surprise of his life when he found Caroline on the doorstep telling him she was ready for their eternity to start. Elijah asked Freya to resurrect Katherine. Even Rebekah found love with and old flame Stefan Salvatore. Freya herself had Lucien they moved into together after two years they are all happy in their relationships.

"Kol I will find her."

Kol is so angry he has been with Davina for ten years and he has been so happy.

" What seems to be the problem?"

Kol turns to his suit clad older brother " Freya lost Davina she was teaching her a teleport spell and Davina was supposed to teleport from the living room to our room but now she could be anywhere."

Elijah tries to calm his brother but Kol lashes out. " No I have no clue where Davina is she could be dying, hurt or scared and she's all alone in a new place."

Elijah calls his siblings and their significant others come too he tells them the problem." Kol we will find her."

Freya went to get a map to do a locator spell " I need something of Davina's."

Kol is back in a second with a shirt throwing it at Freya. Caroline and Katherine are next to Kol over the years those three have become very close. Freya looks up from the map " She's in Maine."

 **Xxx**

Davina appears in the middle of the street she's a little wobbly on her legs once she gets her footing together she looks around she has no clue where she is but it feels familiar. She sees a dinner called Grannies when she enters everyone stares at her she feels uncomfortable. An old woman behind the counter asks. " What can I get for you?"

Davina looking around the dinner. "Um can you tell me where I am?"

" Your in storybrooke."

" And where exactly is that?"

Just then a guy with a black hair and a hook for a hand comes into the dinner, Granny hands him a bag " Here you go."

 **Xxx**

The Mikaelsons land in Maine and Freya does another locator spell and it just says Davina is in Maine. " That's it I'm calling her. Your locator spells are useless."

Granny asked the guy with a hook for a hand to take Davina to the Charming's.

"Who's this?"

"She was in grannies I think she's new to this world."

Davina looks at the new people, Davina doesn't get nervous or scared you can't go up against the ancestors, New Orleans witches and the Mikaelsons and be scared or nervous but right now she's a little nervous and kinda scared she is completely lost. " New to this world I live in New Orleans I just need to know how to get home and before my boyfriend freaks out."

"I'm Snow White or Mary Margaret and this is Prince Charming but everyone calls him David."

Davina looks at Snow White. Davina herself is a witch who is dating one of the first vampires and lives with the first vampire family but she can't believe that storybook characters actually exist. " Snow White as in Snow White and the seven dwarfs, poison apple, evil queen, Is awaken by true loves kiss in a glass coffin, all forest animals love her."

Snow nods. When Davina's phone rings " Excuse me."

 **Xxx**

Davina goes outside the apartment " Oh thank god Kol."

Kol is making Freya do another locator spell which is coming up blank again. " Darling where are you are you safe?"

"I'm fine I'm in a town called storybrooke Kol it's the town in my dream."

" How is that possible?"

" I don't know is there anyone with you?"

" Yes everyone came."

" Put Caroline on you wouldn't understand this part."

Kol scoffs and hands the phone which is in speaker phone to Caroline. " Hello."

" When you were younger did your parents read you fairytales?"

" Of course, Snow White and the seven dwarfs, Cinderella, Rapunzel, 101 Dalmatians, Peter Pan, my favorite was beauty and the beast."

That last comment makes Rebekah let out a little laugh she read all the fairytales when she was undaggered in Mystic Falls.

Davina looks out the window wishing she knew more about this strange place she is in." This town I'm in storybrooke either all the fairytales are real or everyone is really into fairytales. There's a guy with a hook for a hand who everyone calls hook as in Captain Hook."

Kol doesn't like the sound of that " Darling storybrooke is not on on the map. How can we rescue you from a town that doesn't even exist."

 **Xxx**

Davina goes back in the apartment " Um. Why doesn't this place show up on a map. My boyfriend and friends want to save me but can't find the town."

The Charming's and Hook look at each other they don't know if they should trust this young stranger. " Emma and Regina are the only ones who can do the spell to let in new people and they're still stuck in the wish world."

Davina overhears the word spell " I'm a witch I could do the spell."

They all turn towards Davina with curiosity on their faces. " You can do magic, are you good or bad, also what kingdom are you from again?"

" Yeah I've been a witch my whole life and it depends on the situation but I'm a relatively good witch. I'm from New Orleans my boyfriends older brother and his girlfriend rule the town they like to go by the title King and Queen of New Orleans."

" Come with us and call your friends."

 **Xxx**

Kol has been pacing back and forth in front of the car since Davina hung up. His phone rings and he picks it up on the first ring " Darling how can we get in. I'm going to kill them for keeping you."

Davina looks back at the Charming's and Hook and gives them an innocent smile. " My boyfriend is excited to meet you." She returns to the phone " Kol I need to speak to Klaus and Caroline."

" We're here what's wrong. Is everything ok."

" I'm fine but Snow White and Prince Charming want to talk with the king and queen of New Orleans."

Klaus and Caroline look at each other with confused looks for Klaus he doesn't know who they are and for Caroline she can't believe Davina just said that. "Excuse me."

"You heard that correctly Snow White and Prince Charming want to talk with the king and queen of New Orleans."

They look at Kol's anxious and worried face they know he's extremely worried about Davina and it's killing him that he can't get to her. " Ok put them on?"

Davina is under the assumption that they are really story book character. " Do you know how to use a cell phone?"

"You press the Emma button and she answers."

Davina looks so confused at Hook's response, David responds. " Ignore him Mary Margaret and I do."

 **Xxx**

Mary Margaret and David told Caroline and Klaus to meet them in the middle of an abandoned road.

" Are you sure you listened correctly nobody is here."

Katherine turns around from looking at her nails to face Kol who is again pacing this time up and down the side of the car " Kol you heard exactly what they heard. Plus Davina is tough I mean she has to be dating you, she's probably already made that town scared of her."

Kol glares at her while she smiles and flips hers hair.

 **Xxx**

Mary Margaret, David, Hook and Davina pull up on the road and Davina sees her family but doesn't understand why they are not running up to her or even acknowledging her also she's seen this road before in her dreams. " Why can't they see me?"

Hook points to the orange spray paint line across the road " That's the town line if anyone crosses it they lose their memories."

Mary Margaret and David give Davina a scroll which is weird for Davina she's not used to reciting spells from grimoires not scrolls not even the spells Elijah gave her from Esther's grimoire were scrolls. She looks a the scroll and its written in a language she can't speak or even read. " How am I supposed to recite this I can't even read it."

" You don't read it you throw it to your friends they have to have that scroll when they enter or they won't be able to see the town."

Davina is so confused by them but so desperately wants to be reunited with Kol.

 **Xxx**

Caroline and Katherine are trying to get Kol to stop pacing when they hear something hit the concrete. The three of them whirl around and Klaus speaks first " It was the weirdest thing that scroll just dropped on to the cement like being thrown but we are the only ones on this street."

Kol vamps up to the scroll and vamps back to everyone. Kol pulls the red string off and the scroll rolls down, while he is reading it he hears a gasp. He looks up and sees Davina, a man with a hook for a hand and two other people. He throws the scroll which Caroline catches and vamps towards Davina but can't get to her he hits a barrier spell.

" What's wrong why can't he get in?"

" He doesn't have the scroll anymore."

Caroline hands the scroll to Freya who looks at it then looks up and can see Davina and everyone. " Kol can you see Davina."

"No she's gone."

"Kol try to go to Davina."

Kol tries to step towards Davina but can't he bangs on the barrier. " I'm trying but it's not letting me through I love magic but hate barrier spells."

Freya hand Elijah the scroll and Katherine touches it and both of them can see Davina, but Freya can't anymore. Elijah gives her the scroll back and she can see Davina. " Kol get back in the car I have an idea."

" That's what us into this mess. Now look at us on some abandoned road in Maine with a scroll and a barrier keeping me from Davina."

"Davina came to me and asked if I could teach her how to teleport. You know the rules you think of a place, say the spell and it takes you there this is not my fault that the place Davina was thinking of was a abandoned road in Maine. Now I have an idea to get her back so get in the car."

Kol vamps back to the Lincoln navigator that they took when they got to Maine they compelled him to give them his car.

 **Xxx**

Davina, hook, Mary Margaret, and David are watching them try to get Kol to stop pacing, Kol banging on the barrier, and Freya and Kol going back and forth. " Are they always like this?"

Davina turns around to face them a little ashamed " The fighting yes just be glad there's no daggers."

With everyone's confused faces Davina tries to play it off " Metaphorical speaking of course."

 **Xxx**

Freya hands Kol who is in the passengers seat the scroll and they drive towards the barrier and keep going. They cross the town line and Freya stops next to Davina and the others.

Kol vamps out of the car and picks Davina up and spins her around kissing her. Davina puts her arms around his neck they are so excited to be reunited once again.

When Kol finally puts Davina down everyone else hugs her. Mary Margaret, David and hook are watching them and they don't understand how that one guy who is kissing Davina is so fast they saw him moving fast before they crossed the town line and didn't understand it then either.

"Who is in charge?"

" I am the oldest sibling."

" I have been keeping this family together in your absence."

" I am the king."

"And I'm the queen."

Mary Margaret, David and and hook didn't expect those answers " Can we talk with the king and queen of-"

As Klaus and Caroline step forward Caroline finishes the sentence " New Orleans."

Caroline is trying not to look at hook's hooked hand. " What realm are you from?"

Both Caroline and Klaus look at each other confusion written all over their faces " Excuse me were not from a different realm were from the French quarter of New Orleans Louisiana."

It's the three storybrooke residents turn to look confused. The only state they know is outside of the Town is New York. "How was that guy so fast?"

Caroline and Klaus looks back at Kol who is hugging Davina they didn't even realize Kol vamped because they vamp all the time it's just normal to them like drinking blood. "Um why do you have a hook for a hand?"

Caroline trying to change the subject and get them off the topic of what they are.

" The crocodile."

Klaus for once in his life is keeping his mouth shut and taking in this new settings plus he doesn't know fairytales Caroline is the one asking all the questions. " Follow up question like a real crocodile and follow up to my follow up are your names actually Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Rumpelstiltskin is the crocodile."

"We are Snow White and Prince Charming his name is actually David, charming is a nickname and I'm really Snow White."

Caroline whisper to Klaus " This town is very weird."

Klaus Nods and whispers back " First sign of danger we kill everyone."

"Why is kill everyone your go to for any situation?"

"It's effective."

Caroline shrugs her shoulders and smiles up at him " I love you but your impossible."

Klaus smiles down at her and kisses her cheek " I love you too."

 **Xxx**

"So this is the town you've been dreaming about your whole life."

Davina who has her arms around Kol's waist and her head laying on his shoulder responds " Yes I've even seen this road the man in the black suit was trying to find two people and was trying something and the woman with the long brown hair was with him and-"

Davina gasps just realizing something " Oh my god."

Kol who has been listening to her talk looks down startled why she stopped and why her heart is now beating faster than it was just a minute ago. " What's wrong?"

Davina looks over at hook who is talking with Klaus and Caroline. " I don't know why it didn't click earlier I've seen him before in my dreams he shot the long brown haired woman over there-" she points to the town line. " she crossed the line and lost her memories. The man in the black suit eventually was able to fix her memory but still he shot her intentionally."

Kol trying to calm Davina down " Four weeks before you had the dream about the man in the black suit telling another man to find his sister you woke up screaming NO was it because you saw hook shoot the long brown haired woman."

Davina nods " How is this happening it's like I'm in one of my dreams."

Kol brings Davina into another embrace and kisses her forehead. "I don't know darling but we will figure it out."

 **Xxx**

After Mary Margaret, David and hook left. Davina and company are walking though town looking at everything. They are walking down the street when they hear a swirling sound coming from the dinner grannies. Then two men outside the dinner are yelling portal.

The two men run away and a woman with shoulder blades on her dress walks towards the dinner, a person in a black cloak they can't tell if the person is a man or woman the person is covered from head to toe in the black cloak but they can tell the person is tall.

They watch with curiosity as the black cloak guy waves his hand and the woman in with shoulder blades on her dress is flown though the air landing on the other side of street. As the black cloak guy is walking past the woman black smoke surrounds her and when it disappears there's a cobra in a cage.

Davina goes to follow the person in the black cloak when Kol reaches out and grabs her arm turning her to him " Darling where are you going?"

"To follow the person I have this gut feeling we have a connection."

 **Xxx**

They all follow this guy down the street and he goes into a store named golds pawn shop. They look in the window and Davina gasps " I've seen this store before."

The person in the black cloak is standing in the doorway of the store and the man in a black suit and the long brown haired woman turn towards the guy in the black cloak it lifts the hood and is revealed to be a brown haired man. "Hello mother, hello father."

Davina goes to stand up and Kol stops her " I have to go in there it's the man in black suit and the long brown haired woman I have to find out why I've been dreaming of them my entire life."

 **Xxx**

The bell atop the door rings and the the man in the black suit and the long brown haired woman pull their gazes from the brown haired guy to Davina. They both are speechless which is good for Davina because she needs answers. "Who are you, Why do I dream about you two every single night and over the last couple of years they have been more vivid?"

The long brown haired woman speaks first. " Davina."

"How do you know my name?"

"We are your parents. I'm your mother Belle and this is your father Rumplestiltskin."

Both belle and rumple can't believe both their children are standing in front of them, he was absent when both were born when Davina was born he was imprisoned by the Charming's and when Gideon was born the fairies put a barrier around the building Belle was in to keep him out.

He address both of his children. "How is this possible, You've been dreaming about us because you unlocked your memories and have been wanting to find us just as much as we wanted to find you."

The guy in the black cloak flicks his wrist and both him and Davina disappear into a red burst of smoke.


	2. Brother and sister

**I don't own the vampire diaries or once upon a time.**

 **Xxx**

Kol sees Davina disappear In a cloud of red smoke, he vamps into the shop and pins rumpleskitskin to the side counter with veins on his face and his fangs showing. "Where is she?"

Rumpleskitskin flicks his wrist and Kol falls to his knees holding his head.

The Mikaelsons, Caroline and Katherine vamp in behind Kol, Caroline and Katherine bend down next to Kol, Klaus speaks to the fairy tale characters. " Let my brother go or I will kill you." As Klaus is saying this his eyes are turning yellow.

Rumpleskitskin goes to flick his other wrist and Belle stops him " Wait you don't have to kill them."

He turns towards her " Belle they are trying to kill me and could go after our children."

It all clicks for Caroline. " Wait the guy in the black cloak was your son and how you phased that sentence that means Davina is your daughter."

Belle nods " We're not going to hurt Davina she's part of our family too. "

Caroline points to Kol who is still holding his head. " This is her boyfriend they love each other very much, we just want to know where she is?"

Rumpleskitskin release his hold on Kol's brain who slumps into Katherine who puts an arm around him. " Let us properly introduce ourselves I'm Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Freya, Elijah, Katherine, and that's Kol Davina's boyfriend."

"Belle and Rumpleskitskin."

Rumple looks at them and really zero's in on Klaus and Kol. " I know of all kinds of magic but what kind are you doing that makes veins and fangs appear or makes your eyes yellow."

The Mikaelsons, Caroline and Katherine look around each other confused but Katherine remembers what Davina said and says it so quietly that only they can hear it " Story book characters." They all nod and turn back to Rumple and Belle.

" We're vampires."

 **Xxx**

All Davina can see is red smoke she and the guy in the black cloak appear in the woods near a lake.

Davina looks around then at the guy In the black cloak who has his hood off and she sees his face for the first time she sees a resemblance between the two of them, they both have brown hair, innocent faces and can do magic. " I've seen you before in my dreams."

" I'm your brother Gideon."

Davina is shocked in a span of five minutes she's met her parents and now her brother, but she remembers something else from her dream. " The man in the coat, we have another brother."

" Yes I don't know what happened to him he is our older brother you were born between us."

" I'm the middle child, why did you take me from our parents I had just found them."

Gideon at this point has stopped making eye contact with his sister. " I need your help but I can't tell you why? But I may be able to show you."

Davina looks confused and sees that her new brother won't make eye contact with her anymore. " Even though we just met your my brother I recognized you from my dreams as soon I saw you, I'll help you also you can tell me anything."

"Go inside my head and you'll find out why I need help."

"Um why can't you just tell me plus I already have visions of our parents, this town and my own thoughts in my head I don't think I could fit your thoughts too."

Gideon's reaches out and holds Davina's hand " Sister I need your help, our whole family is in danger."

Davina nods. " I'll help you sit down so I can look inside your head."

 **Xxx**

"Vampires there in one of the books in the library, they're horrible creatures who kill everybody and drink blood."

Caroline, Katherine, and the Mikaelsons share a look. " We don't just kill and drink blood we have lives, families, relationships. Plus should you really be judging us your storybook characters."

" You've read about us?"

"Yeah my mom would read storybooks to me before bed: Cinderella, beauty and the beast, Snow White, Peter Pan who I'm expecting will just pop up anytime we did see Captain Hook."

Belle and Rumple look at each other and Rumple looks uncomfortable. " Peter Pan is dead and never coming back I made sure of that."

"Um should we even ask?"

"Peter Pan is my Father and no matter how underhanded I am he is worse." Rumple turns towards Belle " I am going to get our children back."

Belle nods and Rumple turns to vanish when Kol speaks " Your taking me with you if anyone can find Davina its me we have a habit in our family when we are separated we always find our way back to each other. "

" I am her father I have spend the last twenty eight years trying to find her plus Belle and I have that habit too."

"Don't you mean you failed in finding her where were you when she died twice? Or when she practically didn't sleep for a year because she was trying to resurrect me."

Belle and Rumple look shocked they have been stuck in this town but trying to leave for years and when they figured out how to leave only Rumple could go and Belle got shot she fell over the town line and lost her memories.

 **Xxx**

Davina enters her brothers mind and sees a bunch of doors. " Gideon where are you?"

One door she enters she sees baby Gideon being flown to a mining cave by a fairy dressed in all black her name is Fiona. Another door shows Gideon a little older living in a cell reading to another boy also in a cell, Fiona catches them reading and drags the other boy off and punishes him while Gideon has to listen and know he's not strong enough to help his friend.

After ten doors all as bad as the last she finally come to another door and behind this one Gideon is sitting on a long table with tea cups at the end of the table one is chipped, red floor to Ceiling open Curtains on floor to ceiling Windows. There's a China cabinet on the right side of the room. The mirror in the corner of the room has a Curtain over it, there's a suit of armor near the huge doorway with two closed doors. Different weapons on display in front of the Windows and a spinning wheel in the corner.

" Where are we it's beautiful?"

Gideon smiles at his sister while she looks around the room. " This is our fathers castle in the enchanted forest you were born here I thought you would like to see it, I've never been here either."

"I was born here please tell me these creepy puppet dolls are not mine."

Gideon joins his sister in front of two creepy scared wooden puppets on a stand. " I don't think so. The blue fairy helped our mother give birth to both of us. Do you want to see your bedroom?"

Davina nods " How do you know about this place if you've never been here. Also you said the enchanted forest what is that."

"Mother mentioned she sent you away where did you go? When our mother was still pregnant with me our father was trying to wake her out of a sleeping curse he sprinkled the sands of Morpheus on both her and me. He was in our dream world I appeared as Morpheus we came to this castle. The enchanted forest is where all storybook characters lived before the evil queens curse sent them to storybrooke."

This is too much for Davina as Gideon was telling her all this they were walking to her old bedroom she lived in for the first month of her life. They enter her old bedroom and it's beautiful, there are shelves of toys, stuffed animals all around the room, and in the center is a beautiful crib still has blankets and pillows and a stuffed bear in it, there are candle stands on the side of the room, and a rocking chair.

" I remember mother putting me in a tree and saying I love you. I have lived my life in New Orleans Louisiana, I have spent my whole life in the supernatural world. I'm a witch who has died twice dating one of the first vampires ever I also live with the first family of vampires. But finding out that my birth parents are storybook characters is just to much."

 **Xxx**

"So if Peter Pan is rumplestilskin' father then that means Peter Pan is Davina's grandfather."

" Davina's family is more messed up then ours."

Katherine is getting bored they were left in this pawn shop. " I'm bored and hungry anyone want to join me for a little hunt."

Everyone nods they are hungry. But Caroline speaks up " As much as I would love to drink some blood like everyone else we can't kill anyone in this town. You could turn Snow White and the seven dwarfs in to Snow White and no dwarfs."

They hear the bell at the top of the door chime and all turn and see a tall woman dressed in all black with red hair. When she sees the vampires she smiles. " Oh goodie visitors." She holds out her hand palm up and a fire ball appears.

"Woah." All the vampires back up Klaus pulls Caroline behind him. Elijah while keeping a hand on Katherine decides to talk this woman out of killing them. " I'm Elijah Mikaelson if you get rid of the fireball we can talk about this like civil people."

Katherine leans over to Caroline while Klaus leans over to Freya " Kill her with a spell."

" I can't from what I've gathered this town has different magic than what Davina and I practice our powers are basically useless here."

" If I kill her do you think it would disrupt your precious storybooks."

Caroline looks over at Katherine " I have no clue who she is but I can tell she is human so just in case she is important just knock her out."

Katherine vamps over to the woman and plunges her hand Into the woman's chest to squeeze her heart but she doesn't feel a heart where the heart is supposed to be there's just a empty spot. "'She has no heart."

The woman smiles evilly at them " I've hid my heart where no one will be able to find it." She magical throws Katherine across the shop, Katherine lands on a counter she rolls off and so does two creepy puppet dolls that were on the counter. She throws a fireball at the others.

" Run."

 **Xxx**

Rumple, Belle and Kol appear In a forest they see the backs of Gideon and Davina, Gideon is sitting on a log while Davina is behind him with her hands on his head both their eyes are closed.

As Davina is getting ready to ask what he needs her help with she gets pulled out of Gideon's head. " Hey I was just about to get some answers."

Davina turns around and faces her father, boyfriend and mother. " Kol."

She hugs him and kisses his cheek then address her father. " I don't know what to call you guys, dad, father, Rumpleskitskin, mom, mother, Belle."

Belle feels so sad for her daughter she takes a step closer to her "You can call us mom and dad but if it makes you feel more comfortable you can call us Rumple and Belle. Call us whatever makes you comfortable."

Davina smiles at her mom. " I'll call you mom and dad."

"I've had three children two with your mother Belle and one with my first wife Milah, I've only raised one and only until he was thirteen. All three of you were sent away, you and Gideon when you were infants, Baelfire got a magic bean and opened a portal to this world and wanted me to go with him. I regretted not going with him everyday but when Belle told me she was pregnant with you I thought this is my chance I failed your brother Baelfire but I wouldn't fail you."

Davina only has one question and she has been wondering it her whole life. " If you didn't want to fail me why did you give me up? Don't you think I would of had a better life with my parents Instead of people who put me in a coven who wanted power and when I was fifteen killed four girls to get more power and I was one of the said four girls. When the ceremony was interrupted the witches hunted me down for months trying to kill me then did eventually kill me. They tortured me while I was dead, a couple months after I was brought back I met Kol who died when I resurrected him the witches who were dead and hated me wanted Revenge. They cursed Kol to kill me and he tried to fight it but couldn't and I was dead for five years. The only reason I'm alive is because I was brought back as motivation."

Rumple is usually not embarrassed or not the most powerful person in the room but having this discussion with his daughter he feels powerless and embarrassed. Belle can't believe what her daughter has been though, she tries to talk to her instead of letting Rumple do all the talking. " I sent you away to protect you from the evil queen's curse, I didn't know what the curse would do to us. The blue fairy told me she was sending you the same place that Baelfire was sent to."

Davina nods she now knows why they gave her up. They hear something in the trees and Rumple speaks " We need to get back to the shop. We're out in the open here."

Rumple and Belle get next to their children and they disappear in red smoke. Leaving Kol behind. " I'm fine I'll just find the shop on my own."

 **Xxx**

They arrive and they put still asleep Gideon on the bed in the back, there's glass on the ground and some of the things on the counter are on the floor. " What happened here and where are my friends Kol said they were here."

"Zelena found them I recognize this fireball burn spot."

Belle looks back at her son " How do we wake Gideon?"

" I'll do it he was just about to tell me why he needs our help and why our whole family is in danger."

Belle looks over at Rumple who looks confused and worried.

 **Xxx**

Davina goes back in Gideon's head " Sister where were you, you just disappeared."

She found Gideon back in the first room she found him in the living, dinning room, she sits next to him on the table. " Our parents found us and wanted to talk to me. Why did you need my help and why is our family in danger?"

"Right after I was born our mother gave me to the blue fairy to protect me my fairy godmother but the black fairy was too powerful and took me I was her prisoner I was raised in cage, I read about a savior and you can become one if you kill the previous one. She found me reading one day and she took my heart and escaped here."

Davina doesn't know what to think fairies and she doesn't understand how he's still alive if he doesn't have a heart. " What do you mean she took your heart, how are you here if you don't have a heart?"

"Magic as long as she doesn't crush my heart I'm alive but she can control me and she hears everything I say that's why I wanted to have this conversation in my head."

Davina nods. " I'm going to go back to our parents and tell them, they are worried about you."

Davina hugs her brother and leaves his head.

 **Xxx**

While Davina was in Gideon's head the bell had rung in the store. " Gold we need your help."

" You didn't see the closed sign on the door."

Snow and charming had come into the store. " We need your help to get Emma back, before she fights that hooded figure."

Rumple and belle look back at their children in the back room. "The only one who can help Emma out of a wish is Emma. You wasted your time coming here I'm busy."

" Mom, dad I figured out why Gideon's acting this way."

Davina comes out of the back room when the Charming's are still in the shop. " Did you just say mom and dad?"

" I'm their daughter, I came here looking for my family."

" Your the dark one's daughter."

Davina looks at her dad " People call you the dark one?"

Rumple nods. " It's a long story."

 **Xxx**

"The black fairy had him grow up in a cage and took Gideon's heart. He wants to kill the savior to become a savior and he wants my help. I saw some of Gideon's childhood it was awful he was a prisoner he lived in a cage."

Belle and Rumple share a scared look then look at their sleeping son. They are scared for him and their family.


	3. Sneak peek

**I've been working on so many stories all at the same time. So I've decided that the stories I'm constantly working on I'll give a sneak peek to. I'm still working on this chapter at the center of this story its about family. Rumple and Belle saving their family.**

 **Xxx**

" Your mother and I will find Gideon's heart while you stop the savior from fighting Gideon."

Davina can't believe this is her life her parents are storybook characters her younger brother doesn't have a heart and is being controlled by a fairy." Great plan dad two flaws what is a savior and how do I stop it from fighting Gideon?"

Belle and Rumple share a look their daughter knows so little about their world they are worried about sending her out there alone but they need to divide and conquer if they are to save their family. " The savior is the Charming's daughter Emma she like you was sent to this world before the curse to protect her. She broke the curse that's why your dreams changed from me putting you in a tree and saying I love you to seeing your father bring magic here or-."

Davina interrupts-" You getting shot by Captain Hook and losing your memory. I cried after I saw that. I had never seen your faces only heard your voices but I felt connected to you and dreamed of you every night and to see you get shot and to see dads reaction broke my heart. Then to see dad try everything he could think of to jog your memory was so sad."

Davina's eyes water just thinking about that memory hurts. It hurts even more knowing that she was seeing her parents. Rumple and Belle embrace their daughter. Davina smiles in their embrace she found her parents and she hopes that now the dreams will end and she will have a restful night.

Xxx

As they are leaving the shop Kol finds them. Rumple brings everyone to his and Belle's Mansion. Everyone enters but Kol hits a barrier " Darling."

" Uh dad can you invite Kol in."

Rumple looks at the vampire stuck outside his home. " If I don't invite him in he can't enter?"

Davina joins Kol outside " Yes but you'll lose me too. If Kol's not staying here neither am I."

Belle leans over and whispers to Rumple " I want our family together she found us and we are finally together. If she wants her boyfriend here let him in. I am not losing her again."

" Come in."

Xxx

Belle showed Davina and Kol to their room. As Belle is leaving she pulls Davina in for a hug " I am so happy you found us."

After Belle leaves it's just Kol and Davina in the room. " This town is weird. Do you really believe it's full of fairytale characters."

" I don't know, in New Orleans it's normal to be a witch, a vampire, or a werewolf. I know in my heart that Belle is mom, Rumpleskitskin is my dad. It's just crazy a couple days ago our biggest concern was who are you going to kill tonight to feed and now my brother has no heart because it's being held prisoner by a fairy. Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter is called the savior and wants to kill my brother but I have to fight her instead. For a resurrected original vampire and witch how did our lives get this messed up."

Kol joins Davina on the bed he puts an arm around her shoulders moving her closer to him. " I don't know when our lives got this messed up. I love you and our life together but I miss the days of killing people because your annoying me or just in my way. Do you think now that you've met the people in your dreams, your dreams will stop?"

" I hope so. It will be so weird to have a full night of sleep."

Xxx

Davina looks around and she is on Main Street in storybrooke but everything has a yellow hue to it. "Come on I thought this would be over plus I've already seen this."

Davina sees a young man in a black suit walking closer to her. It freaks her out and she backs up unlike the other dreams she can see the face of the man he's handsome but sketchy. She feels connected to him but she's never seen his face or heard his name.

"It's about time you showed up in town."


End file.
